


Smutember 2019 Multiples

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Tambry go to town with some Dipper clones.





	Smutember 2019 Multiples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/gifts).

> written for smutember. requested by fereality.

This, this was the life. Beneath Wendy, was her lover Dipper Pines, sliding his dick in and out of her asshole. Meanwhile, between her legs was her lover, Dipper Pines, plowing her wet and wanting womanhood. She would scream in pleasure if not for the fact that her mouth was stuffed with the cock of her lover, Dipper Pines. 

It really pays dating a guy with a cloning machine. If Wendy’s face wasn’t so preoccupied with cock, she would be able to turn her head and see that Tambry herself was busy as well. Tambry was riding a Dipper on his back. Another Dipper stood in front of her, feeding her his big dipper. Two other Dipper’s stood at her side, with the brown skinned girl furiously jacking them off. 

The Dipper fucking Wendy’s pussy was the first to cum, pumping his seed into her. The Dipper below, felt his other’s cum dripping down onto his ball sack. The other two Dipper’s soon followed. Wendy was overwhelmed by the warm goo flooding her body. Tears came to her eyes as she herself came. 

Tambry was also getting pumped full of cum. It dribbled down her chin as the Dipper she was blowing came. The hand jobs brought the other Dipper’s to ejacluation, slashing the girl with their semen. The Dipper below was last to exploded. 

The girls disengaged themselves from the orgy. Cum covered and dripping, the two met in the middle. Tambry gave the red head a deep passionate kiss. They both tasted Dipper on each others tongues. 

“Hey Wendy, which one was the real Dipper again?” 

Wendy looked around, the Dippers all shrugged. A noise from the kitchen caught the girls attention. Still cover in fluids, the two wondered to check it out. Wendy and Tambry found Dipper sitting down eating a sandwich. Catching their disapproving looks, Dipper said, “What? You two are god damn machines. I needed a break!”


End file.
